Dawn of A New Era: The Love Card
by RedGem270
Summary: Story 2: It's been years since the last Clow Card was captured, but a new card has found it's way to both Sakura and Li. How will they catch this new card and why is Meilin involved? (COMPLETE)
1. Part 1

6/26/03  
  
It was summer and Sakura walked side-by-side with Madison and Meilin. She was now 15 years of age and was thrilled about Li and Meilin's return from Hong Kong in the beginning of the year. She had missed them both dearly. And fifth grade to the ninth wasn't the same without them. There wasn't much excitement. It had been somewhat boring and Madison felt the same way.   
  
"It's really good to have you back, Meilin," Sakura said. Meilin was now a little annoyed.  
  
"I know, Sakura! You said that all throughout the whole year!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"What did she say throughout the whole year?" came a couple voices from behind them. The girls turned and as soon as Meilin noticed who one of those people were she jumped on him.   
  
Li shouted out as if he were being mugged. "Get off me, Meilin!" Zachary and Chelsea, who had been walking with Li, laughed along with Madison and Sakura.   
  
Li's voice then turned deadly as he shouted it again. Meilin quickly backed off.   
  
"Sorry," she said. "I was just happy to see you."  
  
"When are you not?" Madison teased. The group laughed again, except for Li and Meilin.  
  
"Come on, you two! Loosen up," Sakura said joyfully. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"  
  
Everyone thought for a while , but soon Sakura felt something. It had felt like another card. The air filled with a sense of...love. Why didn't she feel any danger. She knew she felt the presence of a card, so why wasn't their a sense of danger instead? She then noticed that Li was no longer in deep thought like the rest of the group had been. She wondered what he was looking for. And asked herself if he felt it too. The card. She watched him and she knew he must've felt it. He was the direct decedent of Clow Reed after all. As he looked around a bit looking a little confused. Meilin, Chelsea, Zachary, and Madison noticed it as well and soon someone just had to ask the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"What's wrong, Li?" Madison asked.   
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
************************************************  
  
Nothing had come after sensing the card and so on the crew went to the arcade for a fun filled day of games and just plain fun. On these sort of days Li would sometimes be nice to Sakura. It was rare and it confused Sakura many times. She had thought that all was well between them after they meet in Hong Kong. What had happened, she didn't know. Was it something she said or something she had done? Whatever it was it had plagued her mind the whole entire year. It had taken Sakura so long to finally get Li to feel comfortable to come out and be open and caring with her and now she was back at square one. How had it happened? Just how?!  
  
"Sakura? Hello, earth to Sakura," came Madison's voice, pulling Sakura away from her thoughts.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong? You look a bit...dazed."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really," Sakura answered.   
  
"Hey!" called Nikki "Sakura! Madison! Come here! Li has gone passed the High Score in the 'Trigun Deluxe' and he keeps going!"  
  
"Wow!" Meilin squealed with delight. Sakura and Madison both ran to Li and the group they watched as he played the video game. He had a cocky smile on his face. He was too confident and that was never good. Of, course it's good to be confident. It's great! It's just that, being too confident good lead a person to trouble.   
  
Sakura noticed that meilin was looking pretty excited for Li's astounding skill in the video game. She looked as if she would jump on him at any given second and knowing Meilin Sakura figured that she would jump on him in...1...2...3...  
  
"Ah!" Li shouted at the top of his lungs as he toppled over on his side. Li's character fell dead as more of the bad guys had come out from hiding. Then 'Game Over' had appeared on the screen. Li quickly stood. "I lost! I could've kept going!"  
  
"Sorry, but hey, it's just a game. You can come play with me. Unlike your game, I'm real."  
  
"Oooo!" some of the crowd mumbled.   
  
"Ouch!" a voice said from the crowd. Sakura noticed Li blushing.   
  
"Well, Sakura is too," Madison added.   
  
"Oohh!" Zachary, Rita, and Nikki soon joined the crowd.   
  
"Madison!" Sakura yelled. Her cheeks burned with the redness that was clearly very visible on her face. She looked toward Li and noticed he had been blushing more than before. He must be really embarrassed. This was the way it had been since Meilin and Li came back from Hong Kong. Li then walked away. He was probably too angry and too embarrassed to stick around. Zachary shouted after him, but Li did not turn around.   
  
"We were just kidding, Li!" Madison added. Li headed outside and Sakura soon followed.   
  
"Not you too, Sakura," Nikki whimpered.   
  
"At least if I'm alone with Li I won't have to hear Madison's dumb cracks about me and him."  
  
"With Li?" Rita asked with a smile.  
  
"Alone?" Nikki added matching Rita's smile.  
  
"Ah, very interesting," Zachary and Madison said at the same time. Zachary rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. Sakura blushed even more, her face becoming crimson red. She then walked out of the arcade. She saw Li leaning on the wall he was looking straight ahead. He looked like he was thinking about something. Sakura wondered what it was. She continued to walk to him. He lowered his head, closed his eyes as he did so, and sighed. Sakura approached him. She stood by him as she stared at him for a while as she wondered if he was alright.   
  
"I just couldn't be in there any more. It was too humiliating," Li answered Sakura's thoughts as if she had been thinking aloud and heard her. He turned to look at her. He blushed ever so slightly and gave her a little smile. Sakura smiled in return and nodded her head agreeingly. After a while Li turned away from her and continued to lean on the wall. Sakura joined him.   
  
************************************************  
  
"Well, this is my stop. You two stay together it's dark," Madison suggested as she elbowed Sakura playfully. Sakura knew what she was doing. How many times did she have to tell her that Li and her were only friends?! That girl needed to use those useful match-making ideas on two people who needed it. Madison winked and waved as she walked across the street to her home.   
  
Sakura turned to Li. "So, you sensed it too, right? A card? This afternoon?" Sakura asked. Li looked at her a bit confused, but then nodded.   
  
"I never knew I'd come back here and then I'd have to team up with you to capture another card again." Li didn't sound very thrilled at saying this.   
  
"Don't sound too excited," Sakura said. Li rolled his eyes. What happened to him? He was distant toward her again. When he left she thought things were good between them. She guessed wrong then. But it was good to have him back after so many years. She smiled forgetting Li's attitude toward her.   
  
"We're here," Li said. "Sakura? We're at your house." Sakura shook her head.   
  
"Sorry, I was day dreaming."  
  
"It's no longer the day," he said as he walked away.   
  
"Sakura!" came another voice. The door to the house had been swung open. Tori, Sakura's brother came out. He looked pissed and Sakura had been a bit surprised to see him. "Who's this moron?!" he yelled.   
  
"Oh, that's Li. You don't remember him? You've met before."  
  
"No," he replied harshly. Sakura knew Tori was lying. She knew he remembered Li. She then felt the tension in the air.   
  
"Hello, Sakura," came another voice.  
  
"Julian!" Sakura shouted, happily. "Hello!"  
  
"Uh, hey, Li," Sakura called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll see you some other day."  
  
"Whatever." And with that Li walked away. Far away. Sakura walked inside as she smiled at Julian. Her brother and Julian had both come back from America. They were visiting for the summer.   
  
"When did you two get back?" Sakura asked.   
  
"What were you doing with that kid?" Tori asked. Sakura looked up at him, a bit surprised and smiled, not wanting to get into another fight with her brother. After all he was home. Back from America. It had been too long since she had last seen him. She didn't want to ruin that. She hugged him and told him she had missed him. He then hugged her. "I missed you to, monster," he said. She still did not like the nickname he had given her, but she said nothing about it. When she pulled away from Tori she turned to go upstairs.   
  
"What about my hug, Sakura?" Julian asked. Sakura blushed slightly and turned to hug him. She then walked up the stairs.  
  
************************************************  
  
The group was hanging out. They were all on their way to see a movie. Madison, Zachary, Chelsea, Meilin, Nikki, Rita, Sakura, and Li. All of them talked and laughed as they walked, but Li wasn't doing that much talking. He couldn't take his mind off the feeling he had gotten the day before. Had he really sensed a card? It couldn't have been? They were already caught, but it had to have been a card. Come on, Li, keep concentrating on the card. It's out there somewhere. What you felt yesterday was no trick of the mind. It was real, Li coaxed himself.   
  
He then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned abruptly. It was Sakura. She seemed a bit frightened by the way he had turned around, but then smiled. What did she want from him? Why was she always so nice? If she had remembered that he had confessed his love to her, then she might as well forget about it now. It was years ago. While Li was in Hong Kong, he made himself get over Sakura. And he was...not over Sakura. He sighed mentally. I can just imagine how close we could've been. How happy and how in love we could've been if I hadn't moved back to Hong Kong. But that was all what could've been if Sakura had loved him back years ago. Only if, but then he thought that maybe if he put more distance between them maybe then he'd finally be completely over her. He hoped he would because this was killing him. He had only been pretended to be over her, hoping that maybe if he acted like he was, then he would truly be over her. He looked at her questionably.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked. About you, he answered mentally. You and me and how we could've been.   
  
He shook his head. He wanted to tell her, but thought better of it. She didn't want to hear about it and anyway she was probably still in love with Julian Star. Or maybe not. It had been years, after all. Maybe she had gotten together with Eli or something. Then again, Eli wasn't there anymore. Sometimes while Li was in Hong Kong, Eli had moved back to his old home. Him and his sister. "Something is on your mind. Tell me about it."  
  
"I really can't talk about this with you while every-," he began as he thought about the card again.  
  
"Why not, Li? You can talk to me, come on." Her voice became a little louder and she pleaded with him now. He held her back and the group walked off without them, not really noticing.   
  
"Shh! We can't talk about the card while everyone is around!" Li whispered. Sakura giggle nervously and gave him a sheepish smile and apologized. He sighed and walked on ahead to catch up to the group. Sakura trailed right behind him. Meilin had grabbed onto Li's arm as soon as they were in front of the theater. Everyone had bought their tickets and walked inside. They bought their popcorn and soda and found a seat in the theater. They all talked and laughed. Li had finally begun enjoying himself, but then the feeling was back. The card was close. Very close. He stopped, suddenly and stood. The feeling was so strong. It was inside. But where.   
  
The movie began to play and people from behind began commanding Li to sit back down. He payed no attention to them. He continued to stand. He looked around him and noticed Sakura looking around as well. He noticed Madison looking with Sakura. Meilin began asking what was wrong and soon Rita, Nikki, and Zachary were asking both Li and Sakura, what was wrong. Meilin had somehow gotten Li to sit down and then the feeling was gone. Just like that, but throughout the whole movie Li stayed cautious.   
  
When the movie was over, the feeling came back. People got up and left. Nikki, Rita, Chelsea, and Zachary were lost in the crowed. Sakura, Li, Meilin, and Madison stayed behind. Soon they were the only ones left in the theater and the doors shut.   
  
"Li, do you feel that?" Sakura asked. He nodded. He looked around. Everywhere, but nothing. He did find Madison with her camera running, though, but no sign of any card. Only it's presence. And then it appeared. It looked like a woman, about Sakura's height, but she was a fairy and she was beautiful. Her wings spread out behind her. She looked as if she was preparing herself to fly, but she wasn't going anywhere. She had long flowing, silver hair that touched the floor lightly. Her hair made her look like she was from the moon itself, which had only made her more attractive. Her eyes spoke of love and only love. She seemed to glow with the light of the moon which had made her breath-takingly beautiful. Li stared at her. He felt a strong feeling within him and then he felt the heat spread on his face. He was blushing. His eyes softened and it was almost as if he was in a trance.   
  
"Li! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Don't let yourself go!"  
  
"Stay with us, Li!"  
  
He could hear the frantic cries from all three girls, but they seemed so far away and he couldn't tell who had said what. The sounds of their voices seemed to mix together making it hard for him to truly hear them, but he didn't care. Was he falling in love? With a card? Was that even possible? He didn't care. He then felt someone jump on him. He fell on his back and shook his head as he sat up. Meilin was sitting in his lap. She was crying.   
  
"Get off me!" he shouted.   
  
"Li!" she shouted happily as she hugged him. He pushed her and she stood. He stood after her. Again he looked at the card. She was now floating in the air. She smiled slightly. Her wings softly swayed and then just as fast as she appeared, she disappeared, but not completely. She had become a light which flew straight toward Meilin. She was facing Li and did not see it. Sakura and Madison barely noticed, but he knew Sakura had still felt it's presence. The light then flew right into Meilin. She stood straight and her eyes seemed completely blank.   
  
"Meilin?" Li asked. He waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and when her eyes opened, for a split second her eyes had been replaced by those of the card, but then Meilin shook her head. She had still seemed a bit odd and she wasn't quit the same Meilin. She was different and her aura had changed. She had the presence of the card which Li and Sakura both felt.   
  
Noises from behind the door which were not heard at first where now audible. The door was being banged on and people from the other side of the door were yelling a screaming.   
  
"Help! We need some help! There are some kids trapped in there! They sound like they're in trouble! Something is going on in there! Come quick!"  
  
"Sakura! Madison! Li! Meilin!" Zachary, Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea screamed.   
  
"Stand back!" another man ordered. Soon the doors had opened themselves. And people had rushed inside. Their friends and the ushers. Zachary, Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea ran to them.   
  
"Are you guys, okay?" They all nodded and they seemed to notice Meilin's strange presence. The card was now within her, hiding away from them. How were he and Sakura suppose to capture it if it was hiding itself inside Meilin.   
  
"We heard things," one of the ushers had said. "Who was in here with you? By the way the three of you screamed it sounded like your friend there was in trouble." He took a guess that the girls were shouting for Li.   
  
"Oh, we don't know," Sakura said. The usher and his fellow co-workers looked at her questionably.   
  
"What, Sakura, here is trying is that we didn't get a good look at the person. Their face was covered," Madison answered.   
  
"You're alright now though, right? Do any of you need medical attention or think you might?" They all shook their heads. "We're gonna call for the ambulance anyway." He turned to one of the other ushers. "Jay, you call for the police and ambulance now and, Tony, you take these kids outside and make sure they stay safe." Both Tony and Jay nodded. Tony lead them outside while Jay ran off to call for help.   
  
People watched Li and the crew walk out. He didn't like the feeling of being watched and Meilin stayed close behind him, watching him. It was almost as if she was waiting for something. It creeped Li out a bit. The way she looked at him was just so...spokey.   
  
Soon the police and the ambulance had come. Everyone's families were called.   
  
Hey! Guess who. . .that's right! It's me! The author, but of course, who else would it be? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story. By the way to those of you who don't know, this is the prequal to my first Card Captor story, "Dawn of a New Era: The Fortune Card." Of u'd like you can go and read it. Oh, and before I forget, please, please review for this story. Thank you. See you soon. ^_^  
  
Jess 


	2. Part 2

************************************************  
  
"It's creepy about what happened to Meilin. I'm a little worried," Sakura confessed. Kero slowly flew back and forth. Pacing.   
  
"So there's a new card?" he asked as he stopped. He turned to Sakura. She nodded as he turned away. This was strange. He had never heard of any other card. They were all caught. At least that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong, he told himself. He sighed.   
  
"I thought you said we caught them all?!" Sakura shouted. Kero turned to her again.   
  
" 'Cause I thought we did!" he shouted. "Anyway, I didn't know anything about any other cards-," Kero began, but then cut himself off. He began to wonder.   
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.   
  
"What did it look like, Sakura?"  
  
"It was a woman...or fairy. Or both. She had long wings and she looked like she had come from the moon. Her hair was long and silver. She wore a long gown. She was beautiful. And her eyes were filled with-"  
  
"Love?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No! That's the Love Card, Sakura!" Kero exclaimed. "You see Clow Reed had made more cards. He had made these as kind of a balance between good and evil. But I could be mistaken. I mean there could be just one more card. You have to remember, Sakura. This was a long time ago. I could be wrong about the whole balance thing."  
  
"Why hadn't you mentioned anything before?" Sakura questioned.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't feel it was important so I blocked my memory of it until now. I guess," Kero replied. He was a bit confused. Why hadn't he mentioned it before. He shrugged it off as he turned around. Sakura jumped at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'you didn't think it was important'?" She shouted.  
  
"Sakura! Who are you talking to?" Tori asked from the other side of the door. The door knob began to turn and Kero's eyes opened wide and he froze. He fell to the floor and lay still as Tori came into the room. Sakura ran over to him. He looked at her with one of his faces. "Are you talking to yourself?" Sakura quickly nodded. He looked at her oddly and closed the door behind him. Kero sat up.   
  
"That was a close one," Kero said. Sakura nodded agreeingly.   
  
"Well, it's getting late. I'll be going to bed. The drawer is open for you."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura nodded and walked over to her bed. She pulled the sheets off and lay in bed then curled up and pulled the covers over her body and fell fast asleep. Kero, though could not sleep. He stayed up to think. The love Card. Should he tell Sakura of the other cards. And what about Li? Did he already know about it? He should. He was after all a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself, but then why hadn't he said anything?   
  
Indeed this was troubling. Did this mean something? Was there another bigger battle Sakura had to fight? But he had decided not to tell Sakura. Not just yet anyway. If more cards appeared after this one then yes, he'd tell her. Maybe even if three cards showed up. But he was doubtful that three would come. If a second came. Then it came, but if a third one came, then it was time for Sakura to know the truth. At least that's how Kero felt. He would also talk to Li. Maybe Li knew something that they didn't.   
  
************************************************  
  
The next night Sakura sat alone in the kitchen. She had finished baking a cake only 15 minutes before. Kero had a lot. Tori and Julian also had a couple of slices. Sakura had one and she knew there must've been some more unless Tori or Kero had eaten it already. Or of course Julian. It was quit possible he had taken it. If it wasn't there. The door bell rang and Sakura jumped, slightly frightened by the sudden sound she heard.   
  
"I'll get it!" she called to Tori who was upstairs with Julian. She opened the door and she was surprised to see Li standing in front of her.   
  
"Hi, Sakura," he greeted and smiled. "Uh, I wanted to get away from Meilin and it seems she doesn't like it by your house. I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. Just to get rid of her for the time being of course." Sakura smiled brightly.   
  
"Sure, of course. Come on in," she said as she extended her arm to show him in. Li stepped inside the door way.   
  
"Sakura, who is-," Tori began. He had come down the stairs with Julian behind him.   
  
"Hello, Li," Julian greeted. Li smiled and greeted him in return.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Tori asked.   
  
"Tori!" Sakura yelled. "Li just came here to hang out with me. Calm down." Sakura turned to Li and took his arm. "Would you like some cake? I made it myself." She smiled.  
  
"There isn't any. I ate the rest," Tori said.   
  
"Then I'll make more," Sakura said. "Will you help me, Li?" Li smiled and nodded as Sakura guided him to the kitchen.   
  
Only minutes later Li and Sakura were mixing the batter. Sakura had let Li ster it while she looked for something to bake it in. She could hear Li arguing with Kero behind her. It was something about licking the bowl after she was finished with it. Li was saying he wasn't going to allow him, but Kero thought otherwise. Sakura giggled softly as she shook her head. She then heard Tori and Julian just outside the kitchen door. Tori sounded a little upset. Sakura frowned as she heard him swear.   
  
Sakura turned to Li and Kero. Kero had quickly sat on the counter and made himself look like a stuffed animal. Sakura looked at Li and Li looked at her. That's when Tori came in. She turned to face him.   
  
"What's going on here?" Tori asked.   
  
"We're baking a cake," Sakura answered. "Why?"  
  
"I heard arguing," he answered. "Something about licking something else and I didn't like the sound of it."   
  
Both Li and Sakura blushed. Sakura looked away from her brother's gaze. She felt her cheeks heating up even more as she came to realize that Julian was also staring and then she heard him. Kero. He was...giggling. Sakura looked up at her brother. His face was twisted in annoyance as he stared at Li. Sakura then looked at Li as he looked at her. His eyes pleaded with her to help him out. They both knew what Tori was thinking and neither one of them wanted him to think what he was thinking. Tori then walked over to Li and he narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a certain look that Sakura had been familiar with. Li challenged Tori by giving him the same exact stare. Tori's face showed disgust at the thought of it.   
  
"Do you think this is funny, kid?" Tori asked. His arms were now folded over his chest.   
  
"I do," Kero whispered. Tori was confused and soon he turned to Sakura. He gave her a questioning glance. She shook her head and that's when Julian spoke.   
  
"Let's just leave them alone, Tori. They're only baking a cake," Julian coaxed.   
  
"They better be only 'baking a cake'!" Tori walked away and followed Julian out into the living room.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling Li wouldn't do anything to your sister while you're around to protect her. Or any other time for that matter. He knows how you are." Sakura could hear Julian trying to convince Tori that there was nothing going on.  
  
Sakura had once loved Li, but that was years ago. And it was nothing but puppy love. Things change. She had gotten over him about a year after he had gone back to Hong Kong. Madison had told her not to give up on her feelings for him because she was sure that one day he would return. She was right, but Sakura no longer had those feelings for him. The ones she once had for him. Over time things change. People change. Feelings change. The only love she felt for him was the love she felt for Madison, Zachary, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki. The love for a friend. That's all it was now and she didn't think it'd ever change. Sakura sighed at the thought. It was sad, but it didn't matter. She turned around. She watched as Li chocked a very blue Kero. Kero looked as if he were going to explode. Sakura slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead as she walked over to Li and Kero. She pushed her way in between them. She pried Li's hands away from Kero's throat and told him to calm himself.   
  
"Come on, that was funny. What Tori was thinking. You have to laugh," Kero said.  
  
"Yeah, it was funny," Li said, sarcastically, " and I will be laughing just as soon as I chock you until your head pops!" Li replied. Li's forehead made contact with Kero's. Both of them growled as their eyes narrowed.   
  
"Stop it you two!" Sakura yelled as she pushed her way between them again. "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
She knew it sounded lame, but what else could she say? She was still slightly embarrassed by what Tori was thinking, but she couldn't help but wonder if Li would actually ever think about doing something like...that with her. She looked at Li. She wouldn't mind. He was cute and plus he was extremely sweet, when he wasn't being a complete jackass. He looked like he'd be good at-. Wait! This was Li. No! Sakura thought. Please! Li wouldn't even think anything like that. Would he?   
  
Sakura blushed. She turned away before either Kero or Li could see her. Or at least she hoped. The timer soon after went off. Li and Kero followed Sakura to the oven. Quickly, Sakura put on an oven mitten which had been on the counter top. She carefully opened the oven and reached inside. Li too reached inside and he helped Sakura pull out the cake. They placed it on the counter top and let it cool a while.   
  
"Kero, get the chocolate icing out of the fridge, please," Sakura said. Kero flew to the refrigerator and pulled the door open and the searched for the icing. Soon after, with the icing in hand, Kero flew over to the dishes that had been washed before and removed a butter knife. He went back to Sakura and Li watched Kero open the icing lid and then spread the soft, smooth chocolate icing on the cake. Sakura's mouth began to water. Then she felt Li's hand brush up against her arm as he moved forward. It had sent a shiver through her and she blushed. He apologized and Sakura only nodded. Then she continued to watch Kero. For some reason Sakura thought about Li. And her...in...bed. Together. She imagined Li touching her and-  
  
What the hell was she thinking?! Hormones, she said to herself mentally. It's just raging hormones. That's al l it is. They're the ones making me think things like that. Yeah, that's it!  
  
"I think that's enough icing, Kero," Sakura suggested.  
  
************************************************  
  
Kero giggled when he knew what Tori was thinking. Absolutely, incredibly funny. Woo, I only wish Madison were here with her camera pointed at everyone in the room. This is priceless, Kero thought.   
  
Kero could see Sakura looking up at her brother from the corner of his eye. He slowly and cautiously looked at Tori without getting noticed. His face expressed only annoyance as he stared at Li. He thought it was Li laughing. Oh, Kero was gonna die of laughter tonight. This was just too good to be true for him. Kero watched as Li and Sakura glanced at each other. Then Tori walked over to Li and he narrowed his eyes at him. Then Li did the same. Tori's face showed disgust.   
  
"Do you think this is funny, kid?" Tori asked. His arms folded over his chest.   
  
"I do," Kero whispered. He fought back the laughter which rumbled in his belly. Tori expressed confusion and soon he turned to Sakura. He gave her a questioning glance. She shook her head and then Julian spoke.   
  
"Let's just leave them alone, Tori. They're only baking a cake," Julian coaxed.   
  
"They better be only 'baking a cake'!" Tori walked away and followed Julian out into the living room.   
  
After being choked by Li and putting the icing on the cake, Sakura, Li and Kero sat in the kitchen eating their cake. Kero felt there should've been more icing, but Sakura didn't agree. She had told him it was enough. He shrugged to himself afterward. He didn't have a clue as to why she didn't want more icing, but oh, well. Maybe it was just one of those girls things. Hm, Kero thought. Girls. I'll never understand them. Especially, Sakura.   
  
Kero felt it was time to ask Li about the cards   
  
"Li?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you know about this new card?" Kero asked as he looked up. Li looked at him with a suspicious glance.   
  
"Nothing. Why? Do you?" Kero shook his head.   
  
"I thought you would. You are the direct descendant of Clow Reed after all," Kero replied. If Li didn't know anything about these cards, could it be possible that these cards weren't even made by Clow Reed at all?   
  
Kero tried not to think too much about it so, he continued to eat his cake.   
  
Hello! I'm hoping for ur reviews and I really hope u r enjoying this story so far. For those of u who read my last Card Captors Fic, well, a lot of the stuff in that story will begin to make more sense as this story goes along. Like how 2 people who shall remain nameless (LOL) became friends. I think the next chapter coming up shows how they became pretty good friends. Anyway, I've said too much. Sorry to bore you. I'll try to update soon for those of u who would like to read more. So long. Til next time.   
  
Jess 


	3. Part 3

************************************************__

  


Li had continued going to Sakura's house, despite the fact that Tori still didn't like him. Li didn't think he ever would, but Li could care less. Soon though, both Li and Sakura had decided to try and catch the Love Card. They wanted Meilin back. She was too creepy the way she was. Li was a bit scared, but he didn't dare tell anyone, but he knew that Meilin knew. And Madison was there with her camera. Of course. Why would she pass up a good opportunity like this to film? Li walked out of Sakura's home with Sakura and Madison fallowing behind him. This would really be a long summer, but Li hoped for the best at least. Meilin would be back to normal and they can just go off and have fun again. He really hoped. 

Meilin stood across the street from Sakura's house. When Li was off Sakura's property, Meilin swiftly ran to him. She hugged him and could've eaten him whole if she hadn't stopped kissing him. She seemed to become a different person around Sakura or Sakura's house, but when Sakura wasn't around, Meilin seemed almost normal.

Sakura, Madison, and Li had all come up with a plane. It was to hang around Meilin like any other day. Then Li would have to grab her and hold her when they were somewhere where they were out of sight from the public. Sakura would then use her Sealing Key to release her Illusion Card to distract Meilin while Sakura used her Shield Card to guard the group from the Illusion Card. While the card within Meilin is distracted, Sakura will then use her Wind Card to capture it. And if she needed help, Li was there to lend a helping hand with his own chants and with the help of the elements of Earth. 

They walked for sometime in complete and utter silence. Every once in a while someone would get up the courage to start up a conversation, but not much was said between them. It was a bit dark by the time they had made it to Penguin Park. There was no one around and that's when Li had decided it was best to get the plane under way. He seized Meilin. She screamed a bit and put up quit a fight, but Li was stronger and he managed to calm her. That's when Sakura's key became the Sealing Key. She Released the first card and then everything was going as planned. Then the second card was released. Li felt a smirk spread across his face. Everything would go back to normal and then the whole business of capturing cards would be over.

"Windy! Release and Dispel!" The wind picked up and Madison had run off behind the bushes never once leaving Sakura or Li. Kero too flew behind a bush for safety after he had come out of Sakura's backpack. Meilin screamed and Windy soon began to wrap around Meilin. It carefully slid beneath Li's grip to wrap more firmly around Meilin, but before that could happen, Li had felt Meilin's body shack. At first he thought it was from fear, but then he came to realize that it was truly not the case. Meilin was shacking only because the card from within her was on it's way out.

A flash of light that had originated from Meilin's body had momentarily blinded Li. It had completely baffled him. He then felt Meilin's body sink. Her knees had given way and her head looked as though it were dangling. Li had Meilin in his arms so he had only held onto her more tightly as she sank. He whispered her name as he slowly placed her on the ground. He then looked up into the beautifully, moonlight night sky. And there she was. The Love Card. Her eyes held nothing but love. For who? For him. Her eyes seemed to hypnotize him. He could see his reflection in the small pools of affection that were her eyes. He could hear Sakura's voice calling his name, but it had become weaker with every cry. The card soon began speaking to him. Through his mind he heard it's voice. He knew it was awaiting affection. _His_ affection.

"Li, come to me, my love," it said. Her voice was sweet and gentle.

"I will come," he replied. He had no idea that he was speaking aloud. The fairy-like girl had come before him and wrapped her arms around him. 

Slowly, the image faded as a new voice interfered. He heard Sakura's voice calling him, coaxing him to come back to her. Come back to her? He then noticed that the person hugging him was Sakura and then he pulled away from her. He looked up and the card was gone. They had failed? How? What had happened to him? What was that? Had he been dreaming? He probably was, but he had to ask.

"What happened? Was I dreaming?"

"You were out of it, just like when we were at the theater. She had you under her spell. I broke it. This time," Sakura confessed.

"How?" Li asked. Madison stepped out of the bushes with Kero beside her.

"She hugged you and whispered things in your ear," Madison answered.

"Madison suggested it. She said the best way to break you from the card's influence would be to distract you from it's attention," Sakura explained.

"So we didn't catch her?" Li asked. He didn't hide his disappointment at all. He thought for sure they would. The plan had seemed flawless. Almost. They would only have to try again. He then noticed Meilin stir. She called to him.

"Li...," her voice seemed empty. He walked to her. She then sat up with his help. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Meilin. Nothing at all."

************************************************

  


Li again went to Sakura's house after their plan had failed and Meilin had gone back to her old ways and it was really freaky when the card had hide herself in Meilin again. She followed Li around like a love-sick puppy. Sakura couldn't understand how Li could even spend a whole day with her. When he wasn't at Sakura's he was with Meilin, but Sakura was glad to have Li over. They would all hang out together and laugh. Li, Sakura, Kero, and Madison. Sakura was also happy to know that Tori had really begun warming up to Li. They would actually talk now. It was always a "Hi" and "how are you?" and "bye", but that was it. No real conversation, but they were getting there.

Tori had come rushing down the stairs. He was late for work for the fourth time that week. 

"Sakura! Where are my shoes?" Tori asked. Madison, Sakura, and Li turned to face him. Sakura shrugged. 

"Damn, I can't afford to lose this job, I need the money for college and supplies and the rent for my apartment back in the U.S.!" 

"Well, just trace back your steps," Li suggested.

"What? I don't have time for games, kid," Tori snarled.

"Li's only trying to help," Sakura said, defensively. "If you won't take his help then you can forget about finding your shoes and your job." Everything was silent. They looked at Sakura. Madison had a knowing smile stretched across her face. _Hm_, _she doesn't know anything_, sakura thought. _She's thinking the wrong thing. I'm defending Li because he's my friend, nothing more, nothing less. _

"Alright," Tori said as he sighed. "What were you saying, ki-I mean Li."

"Retrace your steps," Li said. Tori nodded. "Tell me what you did between last night and this morning."

"Okay, well, last night I came home I took my shoes off and placed them by the door before coming inside. After, I had gone upstairs. I finished some last minute letters to friends in the U.S. before going to bed. Then this morning dad wanted me to buy some eggs and milk so I put my shoes on and left for the market. When I came back I took my shoes off and then I...didn't put them by the door. I took them to the kitchen with me and then...," his voice drifted. 

"What?" Sakura and Madison asked. Tori quickly ran toward the kitchen. He came back out with his "missing" shoes. Sakura only watched as Tori put his shoes on. Tori then walked toward the door and opened it. He stopped momentarily to turn around. Sakura prayed he wasn't going to say anything cruel to Li since he was looking dead at him. It was hard to tell from Tori's eyes what he truly wanted to say because Sakura could visibly see that he was fighting with himself. Sakura knew Tori wanted to thank Li for his help, but yet he didn't want to change and actually be nice to him. Tori still hadn't liked the idea of Li being around his little sister so much. She hated how Tori still thought of her as his "little" sister. Couldn't he just see that she wasn't so little anymore and that she was more than his _younger_ sister?

"Thanks," Tori said as he walked out the door. His voice had a hint of gratitude behind all the annoyance and frustration that was clearly audible. Sakura, Madison, and Li almost didn't hear it. 

"Your welcome-," Li managed to finish before Tori closed the door.

"Don't worry about Tori. He just gets a bit defensive," Sakura stated.

"I'm not worried about anyone," Li said as he turned around to face the t.v. Sakura and Madison looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. Madison began changing the channels until their was some kind of struggle outside. The three looked at each other and raced to the door at once. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she touched the door knob. She was a bit afraid to open it. She wasn't up for a battle right at the moment, but she had to look outside to see what the problem was. Li and Madison bumped into her. They bumped heads.

"Ouch!" Li and Madison yelled. There was a scream and Sakura opened the door as quickly as she could and there she saw. . . 

Rita sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed. Nikki came up from behind Chelsea, who was wide eyed staring at Zachary who had his hand raised as if he were holding a knife with an evil grin on his face. Sakura sighed as Madison and Li moved forward. Li stood beside Sakura as Madison continued down toward the group. 

"I can't believe you guys. You scared us!" Madison scolded. Rita opened her eyes as Nikki let Chelsea go and as Zachary lowered his hand and smiled. 

"Sorry, but the movie was great!" Rita said.

"What are you talking about, Rita?" Nikki asked. "You didn't even see most of it."

"Yeah, you were too busy covering your eyes," Chelsea added as she laughed along with Nikki. Rita crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from them with a _hmpf._

Zachary looked at Li. "I called you, but I was told you'd be here. Thinking you wanted some quite time alone with Sakura, I suggested going without you." 

Sakura looked at Li. He looked a bit embarrassed, but he looked away and said nothing. He put his hands in his pockets. 

"And we called you too, Madison," Rita said. 

"Yeah, but you weren't home either," Chelsea added. 

"I was here," Madison replied. 

"We guessed as much," Chelsea said. 

"Hey, where'd Meilin go? Wasn't she out here before?" Sakura asked. They all looked around, but saw no one anywhere. Madison shrugged when she turned to Sakura. "Maybe she left." She shrugged.

"Let's hope," Li whispered. Sakura turned to him. 

"Don't they look cute standing there together like that?" Madison asked. The others laughed, but Sakura and Li both blushed. Both quickly turned to face the others. 

"Oh, in fact they do," Rita said as she giggled. Zachary and Chelsea nodded as Nikki giggled with Rita. Li moved away from Sakura and sat on the porch floor. 

"Just shut up," Li said. 

  


************************************************

  


The next day Li had returned to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and awaited for Sakura to open he door. He turned around to see Meilin staring back at him. Her eyes hypnotized him. He stood completely still staring into her eyes from across the street. He suddenly felt a little sick. Everything around him seemed to be spinning, but he found himself desiring Meilin more and more. With a swift move of her wrist, Meilin called to him, but Li did not move fo his body disobeyed her.

_Come to me, Li_, a beautiful, angelic voice had whispered across his mind. It was not Meilin who called to him, but the card that had taken over her mind and body.

"Yes, my love," Li said as he took a step forward, but before he continued toward Meilin, the door swung open and that's when Li's body had stopped. His mind was still desiring to go to Meilin or the card. 

"Oh, it's you," Tori stated. "Listen, Sakura isn't here."

"Sakura?" Li repeated, softly. His mind pulled away from the cards power. He shook his head. He turned to Tori. Tori looked at him a bit confused and annoyed.

"Yeah, Sakura. She's not home. She went out with Madison and three other friends of her's from school. She thought you'd come by. She something about a card and talking. I don't know she said you'd understand. So, okay, bye." Tori was just about to close the door, but Li stopped him. Li didn't know what it was that was making him so dizzy, but he felt something trying to pry through his mind, trying to find some way in. He figured maybe that was it. Li used the door to allow him to stand straight. He didn't intentionally stop Tori from closing the door. Li put a hand to his head. It began to throb. What the hell was going on? He turned to Meilin and for the first time he saw her smile. She had a glint in her eyes that he had never seen before and he realized that at that moment, it wasn't Meilin, but the card from within.

"Kid? You okay?" Tori asked. This had surprised Li. Tori actually asked if he felt alright. What was the world coming to? Li tried to laugh at the though, but to no avail. Instead he groaned. The pain in his head grew as the feeling that someone was trying to overpower his mind against his will became mor real to him. Soon though the darkness form the corners of his mind took over and soon the colors he had seen in his sight were gone. Both his mind and his sight went completely black. 

  


*******************

  


When Li awoke he found Sakura Sitting beside him Rita, Chelsea, Nikki, and Madison leaning over him. His eyes slowly opened. Sakura was looking down at the floor her face in her hands while Madison and the others kept a tentative eye on him.

"Sakura, look!" Rita and Chelsea shouted.

"He's opening his eyes!"

Sakura quickly turned to him. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and off her cheeks. She smiled at Li when he finally opened his eyes fully. One last tear escaped her eye. It slid down her cheek then her chin and landed on Li's right hand which Sakura was now holding in her own hands. Her touch was warm and gentle and very compassionate. Li attempted a smile, but he did not succeed. 

"Good morning, sleep head," Sakura teased. 

"Morning?" Li asked. He tried to sit up. Madison and Chelsea helped him up. "It's morning? But it was only the afternoon when I came by."

"Actually, it's not morning, but you've been out cold for the past nine hours," Chelsea explained. 

"Tori explained what happened when we got home," Sakura began. "He had said that you came by around two o'clock and you didn't look too good and you just passed out. We came back at two thirty so it had only been about half hour after you came and we've been waiting for you to wake up since."

Li looked around. Tori was not in the room, but soon he came out of the kitchen. He spotted Li awake, but did not say anything. Not a word. He just walked to the staircase and proceeded up to his room. Li then searched for a clock. 

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's. . .eleven o'clock," Rita replied

"Well, actually it's eleven 06, but that's only if you want to be specific," Nikki added. 

Li tried to stand up, but he fell back on the couch. Everyone who was not sitting had run to him. Sakura held him by the arm. She pleaded with him to sit down. He was a bit dizzy and he felt a little weak, but did not want to admit to it. He tried once more to stand, but this time Sakura held him down. He was a bit surprised that Sakura was stronger than he at the moment. How had he lost so much energy. His thoughts were a bit blurred. He really hadn't remembered much of what happened to him. What he did remember though was the strong feeling that someone had been trying to enter his mind and take over, but that just sounded a bit off. How many people did he know whom that had actually happened to? No one! 

He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "I gotta get back," he said. He stood, this time he found it much easier. He turned to look beside him. He still felt Sakura's hand grabbing his arm. She was there, standing next to him, holding him upright. He blushed and his kneed buckled again he almost fell down, but Sakura kept him up along with Madison and Chelsea. No one seemed to notice the sudden blush that had just suddenly come. He looked around and Madison who was on the other side of him smiled with a knowing glance. She had seen him blush and knew why his knees had suddenly went out. The smile grew as Li shrunk. 

Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki had all walked Li home keeping him up every so often. He would say he didn't need help, but they knew better. He was weak, he just didn't want to show it. It was true. He wanted to look strong. He didn't want anyone to know how weak he truly was. Especially, a certain cherry blossom.

  
  
  



	4. Part 4

************************************************

During the night Sakura thought of the card. Could Li have known about it and not mentioned it to anyone? And if he knew about it, why hadn't he mentioned it at all. Well, she wanted to get to the bottom of it all. She would really have to ask Li about it and she would ask him about it. Everything. Maybe he knew and maybe he didn't, but there was no way of finding out until she went to him and asked. Which was exactly what she was going to do.

She decided that she would go to Li and talk about the situation. At that exact moment. She was going to his apartment. Quietly, without making too much movement or noise, she rolled over on her side and sat up. She slowly tiptoed to her closet to get a thin, light summer jacket for the night's breeze, she looked over at Madison who was asleep on the bed and then at Kero. He was dreaming. It was obvious. He was licking his lips slowly as if he had just eaten a delectable cake or something. She turned and walked to her door as she smiled at Kero. She turned the knob slowly. Gingerly, she opened it only slightly, enough so it was possible for her to slide right through the door, into the hall. When she succeeded, she closed the door without a sound and the turned toward the stairs. She tiptoed and stayed close to the wall. One of the floor boards underneath her carpet creaked as she stepped on it. She brought her foot up off the floor and then placed it on a different spot. She tried to hurry to the stairs. When she finally got to the top stair, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

She slowly crept down the steps and soon she was at the front door. Slowly, she opened it. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion to her. She crept out the door and shut it softly behind her. When the breeze hit her face, she knew she was free. Now she was on her way to Li's apartment. Then she'd be able to ask him about the card they were to face. She had gotten to his apartment in a short amount of time, so it seemed anyway. She climbed the steps and walked to his door. She paused. She felt something. It was a card. The card she was after the whole summer. It was near by. She didn't even bother to ask herself why the card would show up at the moment that it did and by Li's apartment, but then of course cards showed up in the most unexpected places. It didn't matter where. 

The door to Li's apartment opened and Sakura turned her head to see Li walked out. He did not notice Sakura standing beside the door. There was a look in his eyes which Sakura had recognized from the day they had been trapped inside the theater with the card. His eyes had grown soft and the same trance-like state over took him. His cheeks brightened with a soft red. He had a love-sick look in his eyes one that looked strangely empty as he looked forward and that's when Sakura turned and noticed the fairy-like girl with her beautiful wings spread out, her long, silver hair flowing past her legs. In the moon's light she looked angelic and warm. Her eyes were fixed on Li's. They stared at one another. Sakura watched as the card lifted her hand and with one swift motion of her wrist Li walked forward, toward her. Sakura looked down beyond the balcony. Meilin lay sprawled on the grass as if she had just had been fighting and lost.

"Li?" Sakura spoke for the first time. He did not respond and he it seemed to her that he had no intention of moving toward the sound of her voice. "Don't let her cloud you mind, Li."

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned.

"Madison?" 

"I thought you'd be here," Madison said. She then turned to Kero. "What did I tell you."

Kero growled and then he turned his attention to Sakura. "What's going on?"

Sakura turned her attention back to Li and the card. She continued to watch not knowing what exactly to do. She shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's. . ." Sakura's voice grew distant. She looked at the fairy-like card. A smile began to creep on her delicate features and the love she held in her eyes was a genuine one. ". . .in love."

"In love?" Madison and Kero chimed in. 

"With Li." With only one thought: She will not take Li from me, Sakura pulled on her key around her neck. It soon became the Seal Key with her incantation. "Float! Release and Dispel!"

A hot air balloon suddenly appeared it floated toward Li and it swiftly lifted him off the ground and away from the Love Card. He shook his head and looked toward Sakura. The hot air balloon flew to Sakura and allowed Li down. 

"Return to your power confined!" And just like that the float was gone. Sakura looked at the fairy-like girl. Her eyes grew sad with a bot of jealousy. 

"What's going on?" Li asked. "What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here? Outside of my apartment?" He turned, noticing Madison and Kero for the first time. "And you!"

"Now is not the time," Kero scolded. 

Before Li could respond, Sakura spoke: "Li. . ." He looked at her and she looked at him. "I'll explain how you got here later, but now you need to tell her off. Tell her you're not in love with her. Break it to her gently, but firm enough for her to get the hint and get lost. She'll give up and resort to her card form."

Everyone stared at Sakura in amazement. She blushed, but only slightly. She didn't like the sudden attention, but she shook it off. Li stammered for a while, but agreed. Hopefully, Sakura's suggestion would work. Otherwise, if it didn't what else could they do. Sakura turned to Li. She was concerned when She saw the sword in his hand. She wondered where it had come from, but then shook the thought off. Her expression became quizzical. She had said gentle, but firm. But she hadn't meant that firm! He was going to do battle with her. Any girl who went through that would have her heart broken to see. . .Sakura smiled. Li was going to handle it his own way. This would let the fairy-like girl know that he was not interested. She still felt it could've been handled differently, but she did not argue. Sakura stepped back to watch Li. This was it. The card would then be captured and life would go on peacefully.

Li swung his sword and the fairly-like girl moved from side-to-side, avoiding every swing Li took. She stood on railing As Li swung at her. Li was of course not trying to hit her intentionally, but she felt as if he was. Sakura could read it in her eyes. The girl looked at him with wonderment and confusion. Li would not look at her eyes. For if he did, he'd once again be under her spell and no one had wanted that. What would happen to Li then? Where would this card take him? As he swung at her, he began to explain to her.

"I don not love you!" he shouted. She was taken aback, suddenly and she seemed to almost trip, but she had caught herself in time. She looked at his face, trying to look in his eyes and Sakura found herself praying that Li would not return the glance and he did not. The fairly-like girl looked as if she'd cry. She continued to look at Li and finally he looked up at her, boldly. Sakura wanted to shout out to look away, but realized that Li was not being hypnotized. Sakura looked back and forth, from Li to the card. 

"This is so sad!" Madison whispered. "I can't but feel sorry for her. She looks genuinely upset. Look at her!"

Sakura agreed, but it had to be done. She continued to watch the event unfold. The girl seemed to have a sudden pleading and yearning in her eyes. A plead for the answer to the question she had. Why? And a yearning for Li.

"This can't go on any longer," he said as he turned his head, closing his eyes. He was being overly dramatic. He held a hand to his heart while the other stretched out in front of him as if to keep the girl away. She became suddenly confused and Sakura fell face first into the floor. Madison giggled. Kero lay beside Sakura on the floor. "I can't be with you! It hurts to much just looking at your beautiful face!" 

"You've got to kidding me," Sakura sighed. "She's not going to fall for - "But as she looked up the fairy-like girl looked as if she was sobbing and nodded. She pointed at her self and then Li. She put her angelic face in her hands. 

"I think she just did," Kero announced. 

The girl made some kind of signal which Sakura guessed indicated her love for him and her grief of the departure. 

"You must go back to your natural form," Li said. He stepped forward. "But you will be forever in my heart."

The girl nodded as she sobbed and soon a light formed around her. She waved a very saddened goodbye and then she was once again a card. It automatically flew into his hands and he held it up as he looked at Sakura. "Done," he said. He walked to her and handed her the card. "Keep it." He then headed toward the apartment.

"Don't you want to keep it?" she asked. 

"You're the Mistress of the Clow, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded in response. 

"Then it's your's," he said as he went inside. The door closed behind him. 

Sakura tucked it safely in her pocket. 

"We're done here," she said. 

The three walked back to the house and all the while Sakura began to plan out her next Summer vacation and she wondered what new adventures it would bring with it. . .

  
  
  


THE END

Author's Note: This is the prequel to Dawn of a New Era: The Fortune Card. Check it out, and do review. Please?


End file.
